From Here to Eternity, Love
by HeartofTwilight
Summary: After Bella's mother is killed in an accident she has to move to Forks to live with Charlie. She meets the Cullens right away, but being Bella she naturally attracts danger. When an evil vampire discovers her, she is changed. What will Edward do?
1. The Arrival

**From Here to Eternity, Love**

**Chapter 1**

**(I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They belong to the amazing Stephanie Myers)**

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity looking at my lifeless mother, who, only a week ago was filled with laughter and joy. She never even saw the car come ripping down the street. It was me that found her. I shuddered at the memory, kneeling beside her, waiting for the ambulance to come, screaming at the top of my lungs.

I slowly walked away from her casket as the minister was giving his final words for Renee, my beloved mother and my best friend. If I had any tears left inside my aching body I would have been sobbing. Since I had done nothing but cry since the accident, I could not even force one tear.

My father, Charlie, was waiting for me by the car. I was going to be living with him now in a small town called Forks. I recalled a summer ten years ago when I was seven and my mother was dropping me off at Charlie's house to spend a month. I had cried hysterically trying to convince her to take me home. She simply smiled, kissed me, and told me she would see me very soon and how important this was to Charlie, me spending time with him. I sighed knowing she was right, stopped the waterfalls and proceeded with my bags to the front door. Charlie greeted me with a smile and a kiss and at that moment I was glad I was there, but I still looked forward to seeing my mother again soon.

This time I would be staying in Forks till I was off to college, never to see my mother again. I felt another shard of glass sear its way into my heart and my stomach was twisting.

I had everything packed and was ready to go before the funeral, so Charlie and I would be headed straight for his house. I didn't want a long parade of sorrowful goodbyes and I didn't want to mope around my house to remember. I just wanted to go.

It was only a two hour drive, but it seemed so much longer as I was aching for my mother. We were getting closer I started to notice the dramatic change in scenery. I was used to sun, warm weather and palm trees. This was green and gloomy. _How could anyone possibly be happy here?_ I wondered. I caught a glance at Charlie the next second and he looked like he was about to lose it. "Bells, I know this is going to be rough on you," he corrected himself, "on both of us, but you know I'm here if you want to talk or anything." Charlie was never one to put himself out there emotionally and considering the circumstances I appreciated his attempt. "I know dad, thanks."

"Well," he said, "Here we are. Let's get your things inside and I'll call for a pizza or something." Just when we got out of the car it started raining. _Of course it would rain now._ That was just my luck. I was a klutz and apparently made changes in the weather that was determined to make my life that much more miserable. After we got all the wet boxes in my room I sat on my bed and started to unpack. Charlie went back downstairs to give me some time to myself, which was desperately needed. I was grateful he wasn't a hovering parent and just let me be.

The first thing I did was get out my CD player and put in my favorite CD. The first song to play was "Clair de lune." It was a comfort to me to listen and it slightly eased my pain although it reminded me of her. I had about three boxes unpacked when Charlie called me down for dinner. I hadn't noticed until then how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten hardly anything in the past week and pizza sounded like a good comfort food.

"How's the unpacking going?" Charlie asked. "Fine. I don't really have that much, so it shouldn't take too long" I retorted. "Well good. If you need any help let me know." "Thanks, I will." And that about ended our conversation for the night.

Once I got back upstairs I turned my CD player on again and decided I was too tired to unpack anymore. I put on my pajamas, my favorite sweats and an old t-shirt, washed my face, brushed my teeth and I was out in about two seconds.

All of a sudden I was running terrified through a forest, not sure what I was running from but scared beyond my wildest imagination and then something or should I say somebody caught me in their arms and held me. I instantly felt relieved and I never wanted to remove myself from that person, my comfort and shelter, but then I woke up.

Charlie, who was the Police Chief in Forks, had already left for work but left me a not letting me know that he would be home in time for dinner. I guessed that was his subtle way of letting me know I was in charge of that. It was fine that he would be gone because I still have unpacking to do and laundry and all that fun stuff. I got dressed and went downstairs to have some cereal or whatever Charlie had in the house. It ended up being eggs. After that, I was headed back upstairs when I heard a knock on the door.

**This is my first fanfic. I have never really written anything before so let me know what you think. Don't worry this will be getting terribly romantic my Chapter 3. I hope you're as excited as I am! **

**Please Please Please review!!**


	2. Visitors

**Chapter 2**

_Hmmm… I wonder who that is. _I almost tripped going down the stairs to the door. Luckily, the door knob caught my fall. _Wow, that was almost tragic_. I opened the door and there was a girl about my age standing there. She had flawless white luminescent skin and a bright smile on the unreal gorgeousness of her face. "Hi," she said politely, "My name is Rosalie Cullen. Your dad came by the hospital this morning and was telling me that you arrived and you might want some company."

"Oh… okay, thanks," I said surprised. "Why were you in the hospital?"

"I work as a receptionist and my father, Carlisle, is a doctor. You're dad came in to talk to him and while he was waiting he told me about you!"

I faintly remembered Charlie mentioning Carlisle and his family. According to him, Carlisle was the best doctor Forks has _ever_ had.

"Well, would you like to come in?" I figured that is probably what she wanted. I didn't feel much like company, but I didn't want to be rude. Still, I hadn't had a lot of time to think since all the chaos began, but maybe that was a good thing. She seemed nice enough, so I let her follow me upstairs.

When we got to my room I saw her looking me over, a little confused. Compared to her choice of radiant clothing, I probably looked like a homeless person but I didn't really care. Vanity was not my forte nor did I want it to be.

"I like your room," she said. "It's very…_ quaint._"

I had to laugh at the expression on her face. Obviously she was used to bigger and better things. "Thanks. I like to call it home," I said semi-sarcastically.

She sat on my bed, grabbed a box and started to help me unpack. It was like I had known her for years because she was so easy to talk to. She seemed to know a lot about me already (which was kind of weird I have to admit) but it made it easier on me because that saved me a lot of time explaining my life story. As she helped me unpack, I couldn't help but wondering what Charlie had told her. _Oh Charlie._

"So, are you excited about school starting next week?" _Shit, school!_ I had completely forgotten about that until now. I would be starting my senior year. "I hadn't really thought about it that much," I said without any enthusiasm.

"That's just what my brothers and sister said," she giggled.

_Oh ya siblings_, I remembered, "Tell me about them."

"Well, technically we're not related, but Carlisle and Esme, his wife, adopted us into their family a long time ago. But anyway, there's Emmett, he's a goofball but attractive and muscular," she said with a sparkle in her eyes, so I assumed there was more to that than she was telling, but I decided not to press it much farther at that point considering we had just met. I was good at making situations awkward and I had, so far, done a good job of not making that the case.

"Then, there's Jasper. He's quite a comfort to have around sometimes, and Alice," she said her name with a laugh hidden behind the words. "You'll meet her soon. She's very excited to meet you. Ha-ha, that's quite an understatement, but she had to work so she'll be here in about an hour." We continued to unpack my things and then she said, "Oh ya, there's Edward," she looked slightly irritated now. "Well you're going to have to meet him. He's kind of sulky and quiet. He doesn't really accept change well and a lot of things are going to be changing. Actually it's more he's going to be changing other people's lives and he doesn't want to do that." I was a little confused by her last statement but I decided not to press that further either. She was right; I would have to make my own assumptions about him. I was mostly just curious about him now, but hopefully I would understand him soon.

After another minute, she added, "Just to warn you, Alice is most likely taking you shopping soon. If I know her, which I do, she has probably set a date with your dad to steal you away for the afternoon this week and replace your wardrobe." She made another glance at my attire. There was a smirk behind her grin. Obviously, she was grateful to have somebody else around for Alice to take on her shopping escapades. This made me slightly worried because I was not much of a shopper myself. I simply just picked random things out of my closet in the morning. I had a feeling Alice would not approve of that.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's always just been me and my… mom." It came out as more of a whisper and I caught myself starring at my feet. I felt the stabbing pain in my heart as I remembered the part of my life which was now gone _forever_.

"Oh ya," she sighed. "Charlie mentioned her," she said with much chagrin. "I'm so sorry! I know how you feel." I wondered what she could possibly know of my suffering but then I remember she had been adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Then, there was another knock on the door. "That must be Alice," she said.

We made it downstairs, Rosalie looking so graceful and elegant and me just trying not to trip over my own feet.

As soon as I opened the door, I was captured in an embrace by the beautiful pixie who glided in. I was slightly startled, considering I had never met her before in my life.

"Hi!! I'm Alice," she said, her voice ringing like a bell. "AIR!" I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away. I've heard sooo much about you Bella. I couldn't wait to meet the face of the stories.

"Charlie?" I asked and she nodded. That explained it. Charlie had a tendency to exaggerate my life to people.

"I came in when Rose was leaving work this morning for my shift and he was waiting for Carlisle for a long time so we had a nice talk, though he seemed pretty sad." She sighed.

Once I got a better look at her face, I noticed she had the same luminescent white skin as Rosalie, only she had short black spiky hair, but she also was exceptionally gorgeous.

I opened my mouth to speak just then, but Alice beat me to it. "So Bella, if you're not doing anything today, you should come over to our house. My entire family is home and they're almost as excited as I am to meet you. Well, almost everyone." She looked at Rosalie and they both seemed to have an understanding.

"Wait, what do you mean?" My curiosity finally got the better of me.

"Well… umm, don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Besides things are going to be changing soon so there is no point for concern even if some people still feels that's necessary." She seemed to be talking to herself now. This talk about _change_ really confused me because I had no idea what in the world they were talking about. _Oh well, I'll find out soon enough… I guess_.

"Anyway," she continued, "would you like to come over now?" I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to decline because Rosalie and I had finished unpacking and I didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. _Do I really want to meet somebody who doesn't want to meet me?_ Since I couldn't really asked I just said, "Sure, why not." I was still worried, but I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot more of them, so now seemed like a good time to get all the awkward introductions out of the way.

I left a note for Charlie and then we left. Alice insisted I drive in her car, so Rosalie just drove herself.

On the way there I kept wondering to myself what could be the possible reason someone didn't like me… already.

"Alright, here we are," Alice said.


	3. Together Forever

Chapter 3

I hadn't really been paying much attention to where we were going because my mind was elsewhere, but when we came to a stop I noticed that we were in a clearing of forest. Forks was a forest, but this place was different. It had a different feeling, a different aura. I wondered how I had lost track of time so completely. It was a beautiful view. Lush green trees and an array of differnt undergrowth. This place looked untouched by time, as if it had always remained the same. This same elegant beauty for decades. Here, it seemed as if the gloominess of Forks only enhanced the beauty of the estate, if that was even possible.

There was a beautiful white house that stood backed up against the trees. It was a proud house and matched the beauty of everything around it. _I wonder why they like to be so isolated_. But then I figured that if you had the opportunity to live and dwell in a place like this you wouldn't want the whole world invading it. The house looked like a mansion built in the late 1800's early 1900's. I couldn't help but notice the exquisite architecture on the molding of the roof. I had always been one to appreciate things like this. I was without a doubt; it was the most elegant house I had ever seen. I could have just watched it all day to absorb the story that the house was trying to tell me. The inside, I imagined, would be gigantic and just as, if not more, beautiful than the outside.

Just then I noticed Alice and Rosalie starring at me and felt extremely self conscience. "What?!" I said frantically. "Nothing, Rosalie said. "It's just that you've been looking around with an expression of _awe_ on your face," she said smiling. "It's quite hilarious," Alice chimed in. "So, are you ready to go inside now?"

Just as she said that I caught a glimpse of movement at one of the windows at the front of the house. Then I felt my heart thudding all the way in my head because I realized then that change was coming. Something was special about this family. More than most people knew, and I was going to be a part of it with them. The mystery was just finding out what set them apart (_besides the amazing house in a secluded section of Forks)_.

I followed them up a procession of stairs to the front door. I walked inside greeted by a sea of smiling faces, except for one. The thudding in my head had now enveloped my whole body in a stampede of pitter patters.

I looked at him and our eyes locked. His face looked defeated but acceptant. Then he also smiled and I could feel my knees collapsing, but I was luckily able to keep control. His eyes were the windows to the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. The deepest. The truest.

"Eh-hem," Alice coughed, trying to get my attention. I started blushing when I realized the whole family was watching me gaze into the eyes of their son and brother. I could feel the blushing take over my entire face and I thought I saw him silently laughing. I guessed he was Edward. Edward. That name had a new ring to it now.

"Everybody, this is Bella. She just moved in with her father, Charlie," said Rosalie.

They seemed to be lining up to meet me. "Hi Bella, I'm Carlisle. It's so nice to finally meet you. I had a nice chat with your father this morning. He said that you have had quite a few… accidents in your life." He flashed me a grin. _Great! Charlie had gone to warn the doctor that I'm a danger to myself. I wonder if that was all though._

The next person in the procession was a large muscular boy who looked like he always had a trick up his sleeve. "Hey Bella, I'm Emmett!" He gave me a slap on the back which nearly sent me spiraling to the floor. A pair of hands caught me before I fell, _a guardian angel maybe? _Nope, better. _Seriously, I don't know if my heart can take anymore! _The velocity of its beats were going so fast it felt like it was stuck in a huge squeeze. When I was back on my feet, I took a second to look into my rescuers face and all I could do was smile (a stupid one too! I know you know the one)_ Ahhh Bella, nice going, FREAK!_ I quickly looked away and my cheeks were brightly red once more.

"Oh! Sorry Bella," Emmett exclaimed. Edward's hands were still around my waist, I guessed, making sure I didn't fall over again. Which I might have. I didn't want him to let go… ever. But once he was sure I could hold myself up he backed up a step. Emmett continued, "Sometimes I forget how delicate girls are." He erupted in laughter and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! No wonder I forget _normal _girls are soft when I have to protect myself from you." She stuck her tongue out at him and looked back at me with a smile.

"Well Bella, it looks like I'm going to have to protect you," Edward said. He gave me a crooked smile that melted me like butter. "By the way, my name is Edward." As he was speaking to me I forgot there were other people there. This was the first time I had heard his voice and it was just as beautiful as his god-like, angelic face. I was done for.

I managed to pull a sentence together, "I'll be holding you to that now." I smiled and so did he.

_My personal knight in shining armor._ I reveled in the thought. _Focus Bella_. I still had more people to meet.

Another boy, the smallest of the Cullen siblings came up to me and shook my hand. "Hi, I'm Jasper. I'll help you keep your sanity in check with these crazy people around." He winked at me and I laughed.

Last, but not least, the woman, who I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen, came to introduce herself to me. "Bella, darling. I'm Esme" she said and hugged me in a surprisingly cool embrace. Her kindness reminded me of my own mother. My heart sank a little, but then I saw Edward smiling at me from across the room and I felt much better. Had I really been so worried that he wouldn't like me? Rosalie and Alice _must_ have been mistaken.

Once she let me go, Alice started talking. "Okay, that's everybody. Would you like a tour of the house now?" I was excited thinking about what other historical architecture may have been hidden there, but before I could answer Edward, the angel from heaven, spoke. "Actually, I would like to steal her away for a while." My jaw dropped. Was he really talking about me? It was so unreal. _What luck_.

Before anyone could say anything I blurted out, "YES!" and was a little embarrassed by my over enthusiasm. "Umm… Alright," Alice complied. I was so nervous and excited about being alone with Edward. _I wonder why he wants to take me. _Even though I knew there was not much of a chance for anything to happen between us, I still hoped.

He took me by the hand and my heart jumped. When we got to the garage door he looked back at me and smiled that smile.

He opened the passenger door of a shiny silver Volvo and I hit my head really hard on the way in. So hard in fact that when I came to I was lying on his lap in the backseat. _How embarrassing. Nice Bella!_ Once the vision of his two heads started swirling into one, I saw his smiling face and from that moment I knew I could never live my life without it.

"Good morning beautiful. You scared me. I hope your head feels okay."

"Owww..." I was slightly panicked. How long had I been out? I had no idea. "I'm sorry. I am prone to getting myself hurt." I tried sitting up but it just made me dizzy again.

"It's okay. Stay down, love." His face quickly became serious and embarrassed. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Were my ears wrong? According to the expression on his face, no.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to say that. " He looked out the window as if trying to escape his embarrassment. Why was he apologizing? That was the best thing I had ever heard.

"Please don't be sorry," I said. "But, just so I know, what made you say that to me?" He looked into my eyes with a slightly worried expression and said, "Bella, I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I want you in my life and… and…" he paused for a moment, looking like he was not sure if he should go on. I really wished he would. "I'm falling in love with you."

It was like at that moment my life started. Like he was the thing I had been waiting for since I was born. It reminded me of _Romeo and Juliet_, except this was actually happening to me!

Little did he know, he had me heart and soul from the second our eyes met. Love at first sight. I had though this merely a fantasy of silly romantics, but it didn't seem so silly anymore.

"Alice and Rose may have told you I was… apprehensive in meeting you, and I was. I don't want to ruin your life Bella, but now it looks like I have no choice."

Ruin my life? Was he crazy? "Edward," the word on my tongue made me grin but I soon gained control. "I feel the same way. I need you in my life now. If you're not _then _it will be ruined." At this point I was sitting up with his arm around me and I felt completed.

My second day in Forks and I had already found the love of my life. If this was only day two, I couldn't even imagine what the rest of the week would hold.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**This is not a chapter.**

**Hey guys sorry its taking me so long to update! Life is kinda crazy. Hopefully I will have a couple more chapters up by the end of this week. If not please forgive me and know they are coming soon! Soo sorry for the wait!**


End file.
